


The Greatest Treasure Of Them All

by MarigoldMacaroons



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMacaroons/pseuds/MarigoldMacaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepless night leads to Smee reflecting on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Treasure Of Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetitChouALaCreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitChouALaCreme/gifts).



> Smook is in this limbo where I both ironically and unironically ship it.

Smee can’t shake this feeling of restlessness. It’s the middle of the night, yet sleep still evades him. Giving up on trying to sleep, he thinks on how lucky he is.

When he rolls over, lying on the other side of the bed is James, sleeping peacefully. A few years ago he couldn’t have imagined they would get married, but he couldn’t be happier. Once Peter Pan and Tinkerbell left the island, things settled down, and he was finally able to confess his feelings.

These days, they don’t do much real crime anymore. There are these young kids on the island, and Smee and Hook still play the villain for them. After all - how can there be a hero with no villain? They’re always careful not to actually harm them - Smee specifically made sure of that. 

Throughout all of his travels, he’s seen many impressive sites. But even through it all, he’s always thought James was the most beautiful.


End file.
